


All the daily stories

by KateWrighter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Drabbles, Family, Friendship, Funny, Love, Multi, Pregnancy, scenes, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateWrighter/pseuds/KateWrighter
Summary: I often get ideas for short scenes. Sometimes I'm able to come up with a whole story to write a fanfiction about it, but sometimes I can't. So I decided to post this drabbles here. Every chapter is an own idea. The characters in the stories differ, as well as the relationships, the eras, the spaces. Hope you'll have fun with them.





	1. The Happiest Day

Albus Dumbledore looked down at his desk. The silver substance that filled his pensieve moved ceaselessly. Albus swallowed and placed the tip of his wand next to his temple. When he took away the wand a silvery string followed it. Albus put it into the pensieve. At once the silver surface changed. One could see green grass at once. Albus smiled to himself and dived into the pensieve.

He landed smoothly on his feet and looked around. The sky was bluer and the grass greener than at any day of his entire life. He could see himself standing in the middle of this scenery. Of course, this was the 80 years younger version of himself. It was the 13th July 1899. It was the happiest day of his life.

The old and young Albus were watching something in the distance. A light-coloured spot in the grass. Both Albus’ smiled when they heard Arianna laugh out loud. She wore a white dress and her long yellow hair wafted in the wind.

“Aberforth, come here!” she yelled laughing.

Albus’ brother walked over to the girl who grabbed his hand and pushed him over. The both of them landed on the grass where Arianna rolled around still laughing.

“Albus,” the older Albus didn’t have to turn around to know that it was Gellert speaking. Hesitating he turned to him. The Gellert was the most handsome man Albus had ever seen in his life. Every time he thought back he fell for those different coloured eyes and the blond hair. He did once again in this moment.

“Good morning, Gellert”, the young Albus said.

“Albus, have you thought about what I asked you?”

Albus watched himself nod.

“Good,” Gellert took young Albus’ hand. “I need you.”

Although Albus knew today that Gellert was only interested in his help not his company, he had a warm feeling in his stomach.

“You have to believe in our plans.”

 “What plans?” Aberforth was standing right behind him.

“No plans,” young Albus said smiling at his younger brother. “You know I’d tell you if I had plans.”

Aberforth smiled yet his blue eyes rested on Gellert’s face suspiciously.

Whenever Albus came back to this memory he tried to make himself forget the next day. He would pretend his live as well as the lives of his siblings would go on like that. Having fun outside. Rolling in the grass. Laughing. Albus looked to Gellert. But the life was cruel. This was the last day Albus was truly happy. Since the sun rose the next day he had always to fight something. He was fighting a war right now once again.

Albus rose into the air leaving this scene behind him. Although it was his happiest day it made him sad. He landed on his feet in his office just the same second he heard someone open the office door.

“Albus! He found them!” Minerva cried her face in tears.


	2. Breakfast with Percy

Percy looked down at his breakfast excited. Today was his day. Mr Crouch had promoted him yesterday. Percy was now his personal assistant.

“You must know he was very impressed with my report,” Percy said to Penelope who was sitting across from him at the table. Sometimes when Percy worked late he stayed at Penelope’s as she lived in London. Of course, it was only an excuse. He could have gone home immediately by floo powder or by apparating, yet he liked it to be with her.

Penelope didn’t look up. She nodded lost in thought.

“Even if cauldron thickness does not sound important, my work really was.”

“Mhmmm…”

“Just imagine all the accidents caused by foreign imports will by gone because of my report.”

“Yeah…”

“According to Mr. Crouch it will only take up to three years to standardise them all.”

“Okay…”

Percy took himself some toast. “This will be a great achievement.”

This time Penelope didn’t even make a sound for an answer.

Percy looked up from his plate and stared at Penelope, who was staring at her lap. “Penny are you reading? Do you have a book under the table?”

Penelope startled when she realised, that Percy was actually talking about something else than work. She looked up. He caught her. She really was reading under the table. She looked up at Percy and gave him an apologising smile.

“Oh, Penny.” Percy could only laugh.


	3. Like one person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Fred's and George's birthday. To celebrate it I wrote a short imagine.

It was her fourth pregnancy. Molly knew that each time it had felt different, but…

With Bill everything had been new. Her back had been hurting all the time and she had been eating cucumbers. While being pregnant with Charlie she had been already used to the hurting back, nevertheless she had been very active. She had spent as much time outside as possible. And with Percy… Not only her back had been hurting but also her feet. Every free minute she had read and eaten cauliflower.

But this time… There was nothing compared to this. Whenever the baby kicked her, it felt as if it was kicking with two limbs or even more. And it moved all the time, like it was never asleep. Moreover, Molly was huge. It was still a month until the baby would come and she was more enormous than ever.

Sometimes she worried about the baby. She would imagine all sort of things. One of her nightmares was that some hex or potion had changed her baby, that was now having six limbs. Yet every time she went to St. Mungo the healers told her, her baby was healthy and there was nothing to worry about.

Arthur was very optimistic. And he made Molly decide on the possible names. Fred if it would be a boy. Georgina for a girl.

It was April 1st, when suddenly Molly got into labour. The first contraction hit her shortly after Arthur left for the office. Yet she ignored it. It was just a pain, she thought. But it returned over and over again. “No, it’s too soon,” she said breathing heavily. The baby wasn’t due for another month! She walked over to the fireplace and used floopowder to tell Arthur. Yet he wasn’t in his office. One of his co-workers looked down at Molly. “Tell him to come home!” she shouted in pain as another contraction hit her.

A few minutes later Arthur was there. “Molly what’s wrong?”

“The baby’s coming!”

“Already? But I thought we still have another month.”

Molly stood up. “No.” She looked down as her water broke.

*

Five hours.

It took them five hours to deliver the baby. Arthur was there all the time holding Molly’s hand. He was smiling and whispering encouraging things. Yet suddenly his expression changed. He looked to the direction from which Molly could hear a baby cry.

“What’s wrong?”

Arthur shook his head not knowing what to say.

“Arthur Weasley, tell me what’s wrong with my child!”

Arthur still didn’t answer.

“Congratulations Mrs. Weasley. You have two healthy boys.”

Molly was relieved. Wait, what… Two?

“How is that possible?” Arthur asked.

The healer shrugged smiling. “I can’t explain it. None of the examinations did hint to the fact that you were having twins. They were behaving like one person.”


End file.
